April's Friends
by Aiyaki
Summary: One Shot and Drabble's! April has friends other then the Turtle's I wonder what their like? Please enjoy!


**_Welcome To old story Drabble One Shot Ideas! I was combing through my computer looking at all my old stories and fanfics and this one popped up. I never finished it and I don't know if I will so This is A One Shot Idea! Someone want to continue it they can free of charge. Just link me I love reading fanfiction so yea._**

 ** _Please Enjoy_**

 ** _A_**

* * *

Liv the civilian

Liz was a civilian. A normal everyday girl, who sometimes didn't understand her friends April and Irma. She went to Roosevelt high, baby sat on the side and helped out at her uncle's pizzeria five nights a week.

Speaking of which she really wished the bell would ring already she didn't' want Uncle Antonio to be mad at her for being late, again, because her history class went over again.

She frowned and growled slightly at the clock wishing Mr. Nimerson would hurry up with the French Revolution.

"That's not going to make it tick any faster, Lizzy." Her redheaded friend sitting next to her whispered.

"I know but if I show up late one more time I'll be made to clean the pizza crust off the counters." Liz grumbled narrowing her blue eyes at the clock. "And I really want to do runs today it's Friday, we get our special run on Fridays."

April blinked and looked at her inquisitively. "Special run? What could be so special about delivering pizza?"

Liz grinned at her raising her left eyebrow. "Mmm, well what would you call delivering to an original Batman of New York City?" The blonde girl replied.

"What?" April said completely confused for her friend's sanity. One that didn't make any sense, and two what did Batman have to do with New York City? Didn't the fictional character live in like a Gotham or something?

"Okay well on Friday's, and Sunday's, and Wednesday's we get this special order. Four double large everything on it pizza's with one Anchovies on the side." Liz said turning to her friend slightly to whisper quieter, Mr. Nimerson had just turned his back on the class trying and failing to explain the French's suede jacket's significates in the war. Really who needed to know this stuff it wasn't like they all were suddenly want to be historians. It was utterly useless information that Liz thought was bogus.

"Yeah so what makes it special?" April asked intrigued.

"The deliverer has to drive it to a side street where they always have to push the pizza through the sewer grate!" Liz almost yelled excited. Mr. Nimerson turned back around the surveyed the room. Both girls ducked their head's behind their history books. After a while he continued to drone on as if he didn't hear anything.

Liz leaned her head over next to April's and whispered. "That's not even the half of it, the locations always change, but are always next to a huge sewer grate. And Tom last week said he thought he saw green finger's grab the other end of the box!"

April was growing anxious, her hand started to twirl her hair and she was getting paler by the second. "Heheh, that's nothing it could have just been a trick of the light you know how dark it gets at night, those fluorescent lamps might have been playing tricks on him." April replied, the guys are so screwed when she got home. How many time's did she tell them to be careful when they were ordering pizza. Master Splinter is going to rip them a new one if he found out.

"Yeah I know it could have been but I did some research." Liz replied unaware of her friend's growing distress. "You know those reports about ninja in the city and the foot-a-midge smoot-a-midge sightings?" Liz asked.

"Yeah total propaganda, I wouldn't believe a word of it if I where you." April replied trying to dissuade her friends thinking. She was going to murder the guys when she got home. If her friend Elizabeth noticed something going on with them, then other people would have to and that was dangerous. Especially with the Craing, Karai and the Foot, and Shredder. They did not need the extra attention and her green shelled friends could be found out.

"I know Aunty Ellen's always saying that, except when I went to babysit Madeline last week she told me she saw one!" Yep she was going to cut them up and sell them to Splinter as chop sewy, April thought.

"Come one, Madeline's eight she could have made it up." April replied shrugging her shoulder's passively. She really didn't want to have this conversation. Not with what, or whom she knows it's about.

"Madeline does not lie, she may fib a bit or exaggerate but not lie, and she really saw one. She said his name was Mr. Turtle and he wore a blue mask just like in the movies. He had crashed through her house and made the big hole, you know how much Mr. Daring was mad when he found that hole! She couldn't have made that. Mr. Turtle had tea with her then chased the bad guy away just like Batman!" Liz replied excitedly moving her hands around as they stood up to leave hearing the bell ring.

"Okay Kids, now I want a full five pages of The French Revolution and how it played into America's society today." Mr. Nimerson said as the students gathered their things.

"Yes. Mr. Nimerson." The whole class replied broadly. They were just glad to get out of there Mr. Nimerson's class was like listening to a lullaby and being told not to sleep.

"Ugg, He always takes forever." Liz complained as she exited the classroom. "Anyways yea Maddie really saw one. Mr. Daring did have that mysterious hole in his building. Where else could it have come from?"

April shrugged her shoulders. She really need to talk to the guys about keeping the fights, especially fights like the one they had with Spike away from breaking the entire city's buildings. Though that was like asking a bulldozer to suddenly become a flower.

"Yeah okay, you got me there Lizzy, But why do you care so much it's just a bunch of vigilantes in costume playing around, what's the big deal?" April asked truly confused why her friend cared so much. She was usually a quiet and slightly shy girl when she wasn't talking about art, or complaining about her Uncle's Pizzeria.

Plus she wanted know why the girl was so interested in her masked friends so much even though she's never met them.

Liz turned to her, the sunlight glittering off her blonde hair and her eyes lighting up with excitement? No Admiration? Or maybe a little of both? "I don't' know really but they sound really nice and cool and It's really fun that something exciting is happening under our noses and I-I'm kind of glad that there's someone anyone really other than the police out there protecting us from thugs and rapist." Liz eye's turned somber as she remembered what happened a long time ago. "If these people, these costumed vigilantes where here when my mom was around I'm sure she would still be alive you know? That guy wouldn't have been able to get to her, cus they would have stopped him."

April's mood became sad, she felt for her friend she really did. What happened to her mom seven years ago was a travesty. To be raped and murdered for no reason other than the cash in her purse. A measly two dollar's. Was heartbreaking. April knew if her friends had been patrolling the streets then Liz's mom most defiantly wouldn't have been killed. They would have stopped it. That's what her shell friends did.

Her turtle's protected the innocent and saved lives. Even if they almost reveal themselves the public just from a simple pizza order.

"I understand Lizzy," April said smiling somberly at her friend giving her a side hug for extra measure. "Hay why don't I get Casey to drive you to work today, I'm sure you'll get there faster with a little engine on your side, we can grab ice-cream along the way that sound good?"

Liz nodded smiling happily again at her friend. "You always know the right way to win a girls heart April O'Neil." Liz said before bolting down the corridor towards the parking lot.

"BUT I CALL SHOT GUN!" The blond yelled back in her wake laughing like a mad woman.

"NOT IF I CAN BEAT YOU TO THE CAR! ELIZABETH FOLLETO!" April yelled back at her laughing as she chased her friend. Maybe she wouldn't murder the turtle's today but she was going to make sure they knew better for next time.

* * *

 _ **Fun Times Review Please!**_


End file.
